


I'll Take Your Breath Away

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's had enough. You can only handle so much before you snap and kill someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago when it was popular for the fandom to use Kise as a tool for plot, angst, and onesided love. And when people would always write Aomine as a cheating asshole. I was just very frustrated with the abuse the fandom put Kise through haha. Enjoy!

Kise couldn’t stand it anymore.

Waking up in the dead of the night, Kise’s mind was blank as he glanced over to his lover. Aomine’s sleeping form was laying helpless and vulnerable right next to him. His mouth open, with the slightest bit of drool coming out. Kise used to think it was kind of cute, now he thinks it’s repulsive.  
He thinks Aomine’s face is hideous. His touches are horrid. His voice is disgusting. His entire being is revolting. Everything about Aomine Daiki is appalling. 

Kise stares at Aomine’s shadows, watches with tired, blank eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t ignore the pain in his chest. Whatever Aomine did reminded Kise of all the times he’s caught his lover cheating on him. Reminded him of the time Aomine smelled of cheap, womanly perfume. Reminded him of the time he came home and found another man’s clothes on the ground. Reminded him of the time he’d walked in on his lover touching someone else, kissing someone else, making love to someone else. 

But every time, Kise would just smile, perfectly and model-like. And tell Aomine that it was okay, as long as he didn’t do it again. Or it was fine, just please dont. Or that he loves him so much and he’d do anything if he’d just stop. 

But Aomine never does, and he never will. 

Aomine will also never understand that everything Kise has said from that point on was a lie, that all those smiles and laughter was just some sick joke, that all those touches and caresses and ‘I love you’s were disgustingly false. 

The advantages of being a model and famous is that Kise’s able to lie his way through things, smile and act as if everything is fine, laugh as if he isn’t hurting. 

But Kise is not 'hurt’. Instead, he has been consumed in a fury that will never leave. Not until the object of his hate disappears. Until he no longer has to fake smiles and act as if he still loves him. 

Sitting up, Kise watches Aomine sleep, watches his chest rise and fall. His eyes travel down to where his hand loosely wraps around Kise’s own. To where he knows Aomine has that one small insecurity left in him. Where Aomine thinks Kise’ll leave him in the middle of the night. Where he thinks he knows one day Kise will. So he wraps those fingers around Kise’s, giving him a selfish sense of security that his lover wont leave him despite everything he’s done. Even though Aomine knows Kise should have left long ago.

Kise finds it amusing, hilarious even, to the point where he cant help but let out a small chuckle. To think that he ever loved such a disgusting loser. 

Kise has decided that tonight was when he’d do it. During the calm winds and still silence, with the stars and moon shining bright. 

Crawling over him, Kise straddled Aomine’s hips. His slender fingers slide up a toned chest, over thick shoulders and onto a strong neck. They danced over the dark skin, feeling the vulnerable pulse of Aomine’s heart beating, hearing each in take of breath. 

Kise smirked.

His hands tightened. 

The grip on his neck is brutal and harsh. No doubt to leave ugly marks and bruises afterwards. But Kise doesn’t care, Aomine was an ugly creator anyway. 

He could feel, as much as hear, Aomine’s airway being cut off, could see the struggle start, could practically anticipate Aomine’s adrenaline rush that was to come. 

As his lover’s eyes shot open, Kise’s smile stretches across his face, a sinister look in his eyes.

“Aominecchi~”

It’s probably the millionth time he’s used that nickname, but it’ll be the first time it sounded so menacing. Kise’s voice slids over Aomine like silk and fire, it sends shivers down his back and starts a cold sweat. 

Aomine tries to yell out to Kise, asking him what the fuck’s wrong with him to be playing a joke like this. But nothing comes out, nothing can come out.

Aomine starts to struggle as Kise’s grip tightens viciously. Kise watches as his lover tries hard to breathe, flails his legs and arms out, his eyes wide and scared and questioning. 

His hands start to hit Kise, trying desperately to get him off, to loosen the tight grip on his neck. But Kise doesn’t give. Aomine pushes and scratches and punches to get Kise off him, to be able to /breathe/. But Kise doesn’t let go. 

And so he continues. Continues until Aomine’s arms and legs settle down and grow weak, until he can see those sapphire eyes fade into a dull blue, until he can no longer feel the strong heartbeat, until the body beneath him grows cold. Until the black sky starts to lighten to a deep blue. 

Before he climbs off of Aomine, he places a soft kiss to cold lips.

Kise knew that Aomine loved him, would always love him, even when he was sleeping with other people and cheating on him. Kise knew that Aomine would never, could never, stop loving him. But Kise had stopped long ago. 

Kise knows he’ll be arrested for this, thrown into jail for life. But with his fame and fortune he’d only be in for a couple years. Perhaps he could avoid charges by moving to America. Kise gives one last glance at Aomine’s corpse, eyes falling towards the picture frame on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and Aomine in their Teikou uniforms with their arms slung around each other and stupid grins across their faces. 

Kise thinks the appropriate thing to do would be to cry. But Kise doesn’t. Kise can’t cry for something he’s not passionate about. Not anymore. 

Instead, he fixes his hair and he smiles his model-like smile.

————–


End file.
